Wake Up And Smell The Coffee
by AirKnitter
Summary: This is part one of a series of one-shots. How do our favorite guys wake up in the mornings, and what do they do first thing? let's find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own KKM, nor am I profiting from this story.

Warnings: Oral, nosebleeds, cheap hair dye, the usual.

General: this is the first in a series of one-shots. What happens when our favorite guys wake up in the mornings? This story stars Gunter. Keep an eye out for the next installment coming soon. Q

Wake Up And Smell The Coffee

Gunter's Wake Up

Gunter was having the most delicious dream. It starred his favorite maoh, Yuuri. In his dream, the maoh was telling him how much the country needed him as he was slowly undoing the buttons on his perfect black uniform jacket. He leaned over his mahogany desk and let the ebony material fall to the floor as he put on a pouty face with a blush tingeing his tan cheeks.

Gunter's breathing came in harsh pants as he felt his trousers get tighter as he watched his king put on his sexy display, all the while telling him what a good tutor he was. When he maoh was down to his g-string, he stood up from his desk and sauntered over to Gunter and eased his hands down his body to the button on his trousers. Gunter's lungs ached for the air that he forgot to pull into his body.

"Gunter….", Yuuri murmured, "I think I need another lesson…"

Then, due to fate most cruel, he came, yelling his king's name into the darkness of his bedroom.

He sat up tasting the dried blood under his nose and feeling the sticky residue in his pajama pants, the proof of his traitorous dreams of the young maoh. With a groan of disgust, he got out of bed and staggered into the bath room. He peeled out of his ruined clothes and eased into the hot scented water. He leaned back and let the vanilla and lavender oil infused water run over his hair. Gunter groaned when his hard on returned after he thought about his great dream.

He took the hardened flesh in his hand and thought about King Yuuri's pure black hair and eyes filled with lust while he told his faithful Gunter how much he was needed for the kingdom to function smoothly. His pace picked up as he imagined the maoh almost nude about to take his shaft into his hot royal mouth….

Suddenly, just when he was about to come, he saw a flash of gold and emerald right before the king disappeared behind a wall of scorching hot flames. 'Shinou, nothing kills an erection and daydream faster than the Wagamama puu.' Oh well…

Gunter washed his hair and stood up to rinse off before stepping out of his tub. He made his way back into his room where he knew his morning coffee would be waiting for him. He poured a cup of the heavy liquid then took a big drink of it, feeling the hot bitter drink hit his empty belly. After he felt the warmth and caffeine go into his bloodstream, he moved to his stool in front of his manly vanity mirror. Gunter picked up the bottle of hair moisturizer he had been given by Annissina to try.

He took it thinking it couldn't cause any harm. Oh how wrong he was. When he unwrapped his hair from the towel to brush it, his usual lavender color was a bright scarlet! He let out a coffee fueled scream and ran out of the room thanking Shinou he remembered to dress first this time.

His screaming woke the castle up as he went along his way to the king's royal bed chamber to tattle on the big mean Annissina. If Gunter had been quieter, he would have heard the loud moans coming from the inside of Yuuri's door. It left the guards blushing and discreetly adjusting the fronts of their pants while trying not to show their obvious discomfort.

Gunter bowled them over and threw open the doors and was greeted with the sight of Wolfram giving Yuuri the most mind blowing oral sex ever seen in the halls of Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri's face was flushed from the sheer pleasure from Wolf's tongue as he worked the shaft of the maoh's cock with gusto. Gunter's nose started pouring blood for the second time that day as Yuuri's head was thrown back while his back arched. His hands tightened in Wolfram's hair as he screamed his orgasm while Wolf swallowed every drop. He sat up licking his swollen pink lips and looked towards the door and Gunter's unconscious form laying there.

"Hmph! Serves him right for bursting in before knocking." Wolfram and Yuuri fixed their clothes and curled back up for more sleep when a tired Yuuri asked, "Why does he have red hair?" Wolf mumbled a sleep induced incoherent answer, and after a big yawn, Yuuri followed him to sleep, leaving a red haired Gunter passed out on the floor, and two nervous guardsmen standing at attention as if nothing was amiss trying to appear nonchalant. After all, it was just another average morning in Shin Makoku.

I'd like to thank Avery, of course, for helping my work out my little varied crises. Q to you my friend. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. Next up in the coffee series is my favorite grump in the whole world, Gwendal! Thank you! ~Q~


End file.
